frahonfandomcom-20200214-history
Orc-kin
| environment = any | challenge = by class level | source = | page = }} Physical Description Orc-kin average around 6 feet tall, with powerful builds and skin of a green, grey or brown tint. Their canine teeth often grow long enough to protrude from their mouths, and these 'tusks', combined with heavy brows and slightly pointed ears, give them their notoriously bestial appearance. While orc-kin may be impressive, few ever describe them as beautiful. Despite these obvious orc traits, orc-kin are as varied as their human parents. Random Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. Random Height and Weight Society Typically seen as brutish and only fit for slave labour across Solvu and Elangre, orc-kin have historically headed further west to live free lives. The largest populations of free orc-kin are in the nations of Cadmor. Even here, orc-kin face a great deal of prejudice, being seen as violently temperamental and somewhat bestial. By combining the ingenuity and imagination of their human parentage with the orcish knowledge of gunpowder, orc-kin have become the primary developers of firearms on Frahon. Still woefully experimental and primitive, the prowess of these new weapons is beginning to make an impact, granting orc-kin notoriety as a race in their own right (which may not be the same as respect, but it's more than they have had, historically). Relations Alignment and Religion Orc-kin are often seen as brutish and aggressive as their orc forebears, but they exhibit as wide a range of alignments and their human ancestors. Orc-kin can be of any alignment, although they have a slight tendency towards chaos, due to their overwhelming passions. Orc-kin tend to worship deities native to the culture they find themselves in. Those orc-kin who dwell among orcs will most likely worship the orcish trinity of the Blood God, the Iron God and the Fire God. Those orc-kin who dwell among humans will be more likely to venerate a human deity, especially one whose portfolio encompasses physical excellence, strength or passion (Erasthe, Merlan, Parr and Redmor are common). Those orc-kin who are freed slaves will be unlikely to worship the arch-tyrant Loron. Adventurers Default Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Orc-kin characters gain a +2 bonus either to Strength, to Dexterity or to Constitution at creation to represent their varied nature, but inherent physical prowess. * Type: Orc-kin are Humanoid creatures with both the human and orc subtypes. * Size: Orc-kin are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Orc-kin have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Orc-kin begin play speaking Orcish and the local human language. Orc-kin with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Giantish, Gnoll, and Goblin. * Darkvision: Orc-kin can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Orc Blood: Orc-kin count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. * Gatecrasher: Orc-kin with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Strength checks to break objects and on sunder combat maneuver checks. * Intimidating: Orc-kin receive a +2 racial bonus to Intimidate due to their fearsome nature. * Ferocity: Once per day, when an orc-kin is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for 1 more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. * Weapon Familiarity: Orc-kin are proficient with all firearms and treat any weapon with the word 'orc' in its name as a martial weapon. Category:Races